Cloud's Story
by samyalone
Summary: Cloud is with a girl, Samy. She loves him, but he cannot love her back. Soon she is in danger and needs help. But will Cloud come to help her? NOTE: this is not a romance, just the first chapter seems like it, it's really adventure
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own final fantasy VII or any of its. I do own Samy though.

**Cloud's Story**

**The Beginning**

He kept running faster and faster, blond hair flying in the wind, stopping only to listen to his surroundings. _Silence_. He couldn't hear anything except the sound of his own breathing. He was finally out, could rest without being worried about hurting her.

"Damn!" he said to himself, he could hear the silence breaking, but it was too late to run.

"Cloudyyyyyyy!" the girl that came through the woods screamed. Cloud stood up defeated, he had been found.

"Cloudy, I was soooo worried when you left, but I thought 'hey he must want to play hide and seek, and I found you!" she giggled. "I knew you wouldn't leave me. **I've** still got your sword! Hehehe." Her hazel eyes were sparkling, something they didn't do they didn't do often.

Cloud looked at the young girl, Samantha, but he couldn't call her that, she was against it for some reason, so she was Samy. She always called him Cloudy no matter how many times he asked her to stop. She loved him, but he could love her back, he still loved Aeris. He couldn't love her because he didn't want the same thing to happen to her.

"Well I guess you win," he said defeated, not that he was really playing hide and seek. He was running from her, not wanting to get attached.

They walked back to the hut Samy lived in. When they entered Cloud saw his sword – the Buster Sword – and all his matiria chained up.

"So Cloudy what --" But Cloud had cut her off

"I asked you not to call me that…it's so, so….**sissy**…." Cloud said not wanting to sound mean, he had feelings for her, but she would never know.

"Oh yes, sorry **Cloud**, Just cloudy is so cute. Just like you! Anyways what do you want to do now?" Samy asked with enthusiasm.

"Umm, well how about we play another game, of ummm…hide and seek, but you should hide this time. Oh and take off that necklace, you don't want to lose it." He sounded so caring how could she not listen to him? The necklace she had on carried two keys and a locket, she never opened the locket, but he knew the keys would open the lock on his stuff. He knew she would never take it off unless he asked her to.

"Okay, good idea Cloud." She said taking off her necklace, then she ran quickly to find a spot to hide, her brown hair streaming behind her.

When Cloud was sure she was gone he took of one of the keys on her necklace and unlocked his Buster Sword and matiria. _That's better_ he thought. He hated not having them on him. That's when he saw the locket; he wanted to know what was inside. He lost all self control and opened it up…There were two pictures in the locket, one of her mom who had past away some years before, and one of a person of whom he didn't know But it looked just like him, at the bottom he saw a name, Isamu. He knew that name, that must be the person Samy loved. He had died 3 years before, now he finally understood.

That's when he heard it, a scream coming from deep in the woods. _Samy! She's too far in, I won't make it. _He ran outside and saw Samy's prized possession; the golden chocobo, the fastest kind of chocobo there is. He hopped on it going towards the screams of fear. _Not another one, she can't get killed too…_ thinking back to Aeris. He was getting closer to them, hoping she was okay.

He finally saw it, a Malbro, the worst kind of enemy who could poison, blind, silence, and put to sleep someone all in one attack. Samy was afraid. She was in a tree to be as far as possible from the monster. Cloud went up to the Malbro. He was wearing his ribbon, a gift from Aeris, he knew he wouldn't be hurt while he wore it. He was at him limit; no one he cared for would be hurt!

"**Omnislash**!" he yelled hitting the monster several times. The Malbro fell to the ground and faded away, back to the Lifestream. Samy looked at Cloud, still with an expression of fear on her face.

"Oh Cloud, I was so scared" she was crying now. Cloud had never seen her cry; even after all she had been though. She came down from the tree and he went up to her, and embraced her in his arms.

Samy was in shock she couldn't move, couldn't do anything but stand still. He never showed any sign of affection towards anyone, and she never knew why.

"Cloud…" Samy began

"I didn't want to lose someone else, I won't lose you." Cloud said looking her in the eyes. _His eyes are glowing blue_ Samy thought to her self. For some reason his glowing blue eyes calmed her, she felt safe from the world

"What's wrong Cloud, your eyes are glowing…" Samy said to him, finally thinking of something to say.

"Nothing…" he lied, but he decided to tell her half of the truth, she would know about Aeris later. "Umm Samy, I opened your locket. I'm sorry, not only for opening, but for what happened to you."

Samy looked at Cloud but she gave him a smile, "well it was about time that you found out about that" she said softly.

"Well let's get back" Cloud said taking Samy over to the golden chocobo, "I brought us a ride"

"Heh, Cloud, you and that chocobo could be twins." She giggled, the last of the tears drying up.

They both got on the back of the chocobo. Samy fell asleep and Cloud made sure she didn't fall. She reminded him of Aeris, happy and smiling all the time.

"…She smiled until the end" he said softly, slowly making his way back to the hut. Maybe one day they would know of each other's pasts…..


	2. The Mysterious Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own final fantasy VII or any of its. I do own Samy though.

**Cloud's Story**

**A Mysterious Girl**

The next morning Cloud was up before Samy. He went outside and made sure everything was normal and okay. Today is a special day, he thought to himself. It was, today was the 2 year marking of Aeris' death. He remembered it so clearly…The pain he had felt, the anger he experienced, and the confusion that came after.

"It's a beautiful morning isn't it Cloud?" he heard from behind him. It was that calm, soothing voice that he had so long wanted to hear. "Aeris?" he asked, turning to see her.

"Aeris? Who is Aeris, Cloud are you feeling okay?" It was Samy, But I was so sure…it had to be her…I was so sure this time….

"Ummm…it's nothing, uh, ya it is a beautiful morning…" Cloud said, still shaky about what he had just heard. It was her…she is here with us, I know it…

"Cloud, are you sure you are okay? I'm worried about you," Samy asked but before he could even open his mouth to say yes she continued. "You're strong! I know you could take anything!" and she smiled…looking at him as though it wasn't really her smiling…but someone else…

Something was coming, Samy must have heard it too, because she looked worried. Out of the woods came a figure, a girl. She walked up, silver hair flowing in the slight breeze, but she was fast. In the time it took Samy to blink she had drawn her sword and was rushing at cloud, intending to kill.

Cloud was just as fast to block, he drew his Buster Sword and blocked the attack. "Who…who are you?...what d-do you w-want!" He demanded, gasping for breath, blocking was taking all his energy.

"It's not of your business to know who I am…As to what I want…I want to fulfill my master's dreams, THAT is my soul purpose in life!" and with that she jumped back, readying for another attack.

"**Wait**!" Cloud screamed. He had to know. "Who is your master? **What does he want!**" But Cloud feared that he already knew.

"**SEPHIROTH**! And he wants you to pay for what happened to him, not just in death either. We will destroy you emotionally as well. As time goes on, we will let you live, but one by one; **your friends will fall**…" She sounded like a snake now, laughing uncontrollably.

Samy looked at her, suddenly looking much less afraid. "If you want to hurt Cloud then you will have to get though me first!" Samy grabbed her staff, next to the golden chocobo. "Ice, **level 3**!" she screamed. A huge piece of ice came out from under the girl and hit her, knocking her down.

She got up, seemingly unharmed. "Wow, so the little girl can fight after all, but can you help Cloud?" she laughed, and then disappeared into the woods.  
_Help Cloud, why would I…_She heard a scream of terror from behind her, she looked over at Cloud, he was holding his head in pain. "**Cloud**!" But he seemed far away…

"Samy, Aeris help…I don't want it to happen again…I don't …I don't want to…to hurt anyone…**HELP ME**!" and he fell to the ground motionless.

Sam was in shock, "Cloud? **CLOUD**! Answer me! Please answer me! I can't lose you…not again…" she was holding him, crying, but no answer had come. "I won't lose you! **I WON'T**. I don't know where that attack came from, but fighting for you makes me feel more powerful. I know I need you here, I need you, just like…just like you need me…" Tears were running down her face, she couldn't stop them as much as she tried "please, wake up!"

_He must have lost someone before too, Aeris. She must have meant the world to him, just like he did to me. We have the same reasons for fighting. We don't want to lose another person we care for… _She was starting to understand

"Well I better try to heal you" Sam said to Cloud, trying to hold back tears, she was specialized in healing, but she didn't think she could help this time. She would probably have to wait for him to come out of it.


	3. Pained Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own final fantasy VII or any of its. I do own Samy though.

**Cloud's Story**

**Pained Memories**

Cloud could hear her voice, telling him to get up, she needed him, but he just couldn't. Sure he wanted to get up, tell her everything would be alright, but he had to see why he was here. _There has to be a reason, there is always a reason….._

He wandered around in the darkness for what seemed like hours, looking for answers but finding only more questions. Nothing but black…

The out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white, he ran towards it, reaching out to catch the floating ball of light. Running faster and faster, but it just kept floating away. Then out of no where it just stopped, Cloud went to touch it, softly, not knowing what may happen.

He looked around, he was definitely in another room, but where, in his mind? Outside? Small lights like the one he just touched were everywhere. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ More questions, but still no answer. Deciding they must be important, the reason whey he was here, he decided to reach for one, the closest one. As he came in contact with it the room melted away.

He woke up in a different place, but he knew where he was, it was familiar. _Nibelheim…_his hometown. It was dark and he heard voices…he hoped he knew the speakers.

"What are you going to do then, Cloud?" _Who has seen me already?_ But then as he turned the corner he saw Tifa, but not the Tifa he knew, this Tifa was younger, much younger.

"Well I'm going to join SOLDIER! And become a member of SOLDIER, **first class!**" Cloud saw that is was a younger version of himself talking confidently.

"What would you do then?" Tifa giggled

"I would protect the town, and you…I promise to one day be your protector Tifa." The younger Cloud said in a proud voice, he was going to help her, no matter what the cost.

The older Cloud looked at his younger, confident self. His eyes grew dull, not even noticing that he was back in the room of lights. _Did I ever keep my promise? How do I know she isn't in danger now? How do I know she is safe?_ And yet again, more questions were coming, but no answers followed. __

Are they all my memories? He hoped not, there were some memories that he didn't want to remember, those locked away deep in his heart. He went up to the next light and touched it gently, the room once again melted away and he was in a cart…

"So first time back to you hometown eh?" a voice said. He turned to see who was talking. There was the younger version of himself along with 2 other men…_This must be the TRUE memory…the one Tifa unlocked 2 years ago…_ The one man was a person that Cloud now loathed wanted to kill, but at the time was excited to be with…Sephiroth. The other guy was a good friend, Zack.

The younger him turned to Zack, who must have been the speaker. "Ya it is," the younger Cloud was not wearing the SOLDIER uniform, _it must be the true memory_. He hated this memory, the one uncovered by Tifa…his true past…he wanted to leave it, but he knew he couldn't until he watched it completely.

Cloud was never part of soldier, he failed and became a subordinate, an unimportant person…_I never could tell that to Tifa, but I lied for so long I thought it was real. _Everything started to fade away, but instead of going to the room of lights he was in Nibelheim, he, not his other self, was running towards the town and away from the reactor. _Please let me get there in time_ but when he arrived he saw the same image, his town, his hometown was in flames, fire everywhere. He could feel the intense pain from the heat of the flames; he hoped he could find her dad.

In front of him he saw Tifa's dad but before he could warn him, he fell to the ground, dead. "**Sephiroth**! How could you! **What did he ever do to you**?" Cloud shouted in frustration and pain. He hated Sephiroth, who had taken so much from him…and now he had to relive it all? He was knocked out by Sephiroth and the scene again changed.

He saw his younger self getting carried, still knocked out from the blow Sephiroth laid on him. Zack was carrying him away from the gun shots, heard in the distance, but he came to a cliff and had no where else to go. 2 men came from the bushes and Zack laid Cloud down. They shot Zack but left Cloud, taking him for dead anyways. Cloud saw his younger self wake up, dazed and confused about what had just happened. He went over to Zack, not knowing what to do.

Zack wasn't waking up, he was dead, Cloud was furious, he couldn't take it anymore, all those who tried to help him had fallen. He stood up, grabbed Zack's sword and vowed to take revenge on Sephiroth, then and there. Everything melted away and he was back in the room of lights…

He didn't want to see anymore, but there was one light left, the most important. He didn't want to see anymore, but it was the only way out. He touched the next light, not knowing what was coming up next, but he was about to find out.

He was in shell city, the same city from 2 years ago…he hoped he wasn't going to see what he thought…that would break his heart…it was a memory he had locked up. He walked up to the alter, and there he saw her, "Aeris…" She came up to Cloud, wanting to show him something important, but as he reached out for her she fell, Sephiroth has put his sword right though her heart, instantly she died…_not again._

Cloud was having trouble breathing. A form of himself came from behind him and looked at Aeris and Sephiroth. Sephiroth was talking to him about the cycle of nature, and how when she died it made him more powerful…The younger cloud couldn't take it.

"**Shut up!** **The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing**. Aeris is gone. Aeris will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry… **or get angry**… what about us… what are **we** supposed to do? What is this pain? My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. **My eyes are burning!"** The younger cloud said, eyes full with tears, the pain in his heart overwhelming…he couldn't take the reality of what had just happened.

Sephiroth laughed, "What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you have feelings now? You are nothing but a puppet" Both Clouds looked at him, wanting to kill, but he was gone before they had the chance to act. _That's all I really am…a puppet._ His other self lifted Aeris up and took her down to the water, placing her and letting her go back to the earth, _the lifestream_.

Cloud was hurting, pain filling his body, he wanted to cry out, but no sound came. He was shaking, he hated Sephiroth, and he would kill him once and for all. The room once again faded, but he did not return to the room of lights, but somewhere different…that's when he saw her, as if she were real… "Aeris…?" he asked quietly

"Yes Cloud I'm here…."


	4. Awaken

**Disclaimer: **I do not own final fantasy VII or any of its. I do own Samy though.

**Cloud's Story**

**Awaken**

Cloud walked over to her. "Aeris, I can't believe that it's you! I've waited so long." He just looked at her, his blue eyes glowing, but he knew there must be a reason to why she was here.

"Cloud…There is something important I need to tell you." Her eyes were dull and she looked worn out. "Sephiroth…what you did to him two years ago…Hate and anger fill his heart…Go see your friends, **they will**…**need your**…**help**…" She was having trouble breathing which was affecting her speech. Cloud could tell she wasn't staying long.

"I showed you…Remember Cloud...Remember the **hate, anger…And pain** he caused…Finish him this time…So I can…**Go back**…"She was really having trouble, Cloud hated seeing her like this. She was fading away, not as bright or as clear an image as before.

"Aeris…I'm sorry for what happened to you. I should have stopped it." His eyes were now dull and he couldn't look at her. He felt a burning pain behind his eyes and his body felt far away. The ground started to blur, but he didn't want her to see him cry, he wiped the tears away before she could see him.

She smiled and faded slowly away, still smiling as she left him. A wind went by him as she left. "_Don't worry about it…I don't blame you…just help me now…_" he heard her say in the wind, and the room melted away.

As he opened his eyes he saw Samy who had fallen asleep beside him. She looked tired. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious, days? Weeks? Months? Hours? She had her staff beside her, meaning she must have been trying to heal him. Cloud decided that he should wake her, let her know he was okay.

"Samy, **Samy**" he said whispered loudly, as not to startle her too much. "Samy, wake up, it's me Cloud." She stirred in her sleep and her eyes slowly opened. As soon as she saw Cloud awake and talking her eyes opened filly they were sparkling and she looked extremely happy.

"Cloud! You're okay! I was so worried, I tried everything, every healing spell I knew but it didn't work. I'm so glad you're alright. What happened?" she now had a look of seriousness on her face.

"Well we have to get the gang together again, they need my help th--" But Samy had cut him off.

"Well you see, Kitsune and Vincent are on their way, Vincent didn't want to come but Kitsune dragged him along…**you** know how persistent she can be, tehe. So ya they should be here any minute." She said looking straight at Cloud and laughing.

Cloud remembered Kitsune; she was a hard person to forget. She was Samy's best friend and she had Vincent wrapped around her finger. "But anyways as I was saying, we need to get them all together and defeat Sephiroth, he is back, and _she_ can't go back until we have defeated him once and for all."

"_She_? Who is she?" Samy looked at him with concern, she already knew, but she wanted more detail.

"Oh it's nothing, never mind…I'll tell you about it later, I think I hear someone coming." His eyes were dull at the thought of Aeris, but her last words to him today were full of hope.

At that moment, like Cloud had said, Kitsune and Vincent had arrived. Samy went to answer the door. The wind today was really strong and he saw that Kitsune's white hair was being blown into her face, but she didn't mind. Her green eyes greeted Cloud with happiness. "Well it looks like _sleeping beauty_ woke up, hehe, you alright Cloud?" she was smiling, but she was almost always smiling.

"Ya I'm okay. Where is Vincent I thought he was coming with you." Cloud said

"I'm right here" Vincent said coming though the door, "She made me come…damn she took my gun and cape and told me I couldn't have them back unless I came to see you." At this Samy and Kitsune laughed.

"Well it's a good thing you did come. Sephiroth is back. We need to find the others and help them; he is going after my friends first. We have to get together again and help her…" Vincent knew who he was talking about but it was obvious the other two didn't, so they just kept talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Saaaammmmyyyyy-chan! I'm hungry can you make me something to eat!" It was Kitsune.

"_Kitsuneeeee_, give me a minute, it's on the stove." They both laughed at their childish voices. The two boys were kinda scared. They both knew they had to be good, these two together was trouble, not only for them, but any guy they came across. Cloud felt bad for any one who tried to hurt the ones they loved, because they were very protective, and for Samy that was a good thing, because he was protective too.


	5. A Talk with Vincent

**Disclaimer: **I do not own final fantasy VII or any of its characters I do not own Kitsune either, she is the character of my best friend. I do own Samy though.

**Cloud's Story**

**A Talk with Vincent**

The two girls had fallen asleep; they had drunk too much sake and had passed out beside each other on the floor. Cloud and Vincent were not free to talk about the events that have happened so far.

"So did you see her?" Vincent was wondering about Aeris, he seemed to have changed since being with Kitsune.

"Ya, I saw her. She said Sephiroth was back and he was going to take everything from me. She also said something about the gang _needing_ me, I'm not sure why though." Cloud's eyes grew dull talking of Aeris.

"So we need to find the others? That shouldn't be too hard. Most of them have gone back to their past lives as if nothing ever happened, _as if time had stopped_." Vincent looked around making sure no one was listening to their conversation

"Well we will go first thing tomorrow to get them all together. I hope Samy doesn't hurt Tifa, she can be kinda protective…" at this Cloud looked over at Samy, who was still sleeping quietly and smiled. "It's not my fault…that is what she said to me, you know."

"Who said that? What isn't your fault?" Vincent asked but he felt he already knew.

"Aeris…she smiled and told me it wasn't my fault, then faded away." His dull eyes found a bit of light and glittered. "**We will defeat him**! I will let her go back to the **planet**!" Determination filled his voice and he looked straight at Vincent.

"Does she know of Aeris or what happened to you in the past? Vincent asked nodding over at Samy

"No, she doesn't. But I am going to tell heart some point; you know they are very much the same." Cloud's eyes were sparkling now, he knew he could never have Aeris again, but he could have Samy.

Vincent looked at Kitsune who was moving in her sleep, and then looked back over at cloud. "How do you figure? They seem like completely different people to me."

"Well Samy is always smiling, and she can be childish and serious all in the same conversation…Like when she is serious, but calls me Cloudy and--" But Cloud was cut off my Vincent's muffled laughter.

"**Cloudy**? I would rather have Kitsune steal my cape then call me Vincy!"

They kept talking for what seemed like hours but little did they know that Samy was still awake, she had not drunk enough to pass out. She went on listening to their conversation quietly. Wanting to know what Cloud thought of her.

"Well I guess she can get annoying. Maybe I'm just looking to replace Aeris…"Cloud was still talking to Vincent, and Samy was still listening. There was a hot pain behind her eyes and she felt cold. Teas started to stream down her cheeks as she finally forced herself to sleep, not wanting to hear anymore.

After about 10 minutes of silence Cloud continued, "But I think I am falling in love with her. She may not be Aeris, but she is special to me. She has been through a lot and I don't want to lose her. Truth is, I'm kind of attached…" But Samy never heard this; she was sleeping, thinking of how she would ever face cloud again.

When Samy woke up everyone else was still sleeping and it was dark out with a rim of light just creeping over the horizon. It was quiet and the sun was rising to welcome a new day. She heard something behind her, she turned but before she could see who it was she was knocked out. All she saw was the long flowing silver hair and piecing green eyes of the perpetrator.

"We'll just take away the thing our little hero loves the most! **Bwahahahaha!**" The voice melted away and she fell into darkness.


	6. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own final fantasy VII or any of its characters I do not own Kitsune either, she is the character of my best friend. I do own Samy though.

**Cloud's Story**

**The Adventure Begins**

Cloud woke up very suddenly, something was wrong, he could feel it. He looked around and saw that Samy was gone. Thinking she had just gone out to get some air, he slowly got up and went outside.

"Samy?" He looked around but she was nowhere to be found. Cloud when to see if her chocobo was still there, maybe she had gone for a ride. He turned the corner he saw the golden feathers of her chocobo. He turned to go back to the hut to wake up Vincent and he saw Kitsune in the doorway, worry filled her face.

"Where is Samy-Chan?" She looked at Cloud, almost as if she was looking through him. She ran inside and shook Vincent awake.

Cloud could hear something behind him, he turned to face the mysterious noise. It was that girl, from the other day. She just looked at him and laughed, he long silver hair flowing in the wind.

"It has begun my little hero, the thing most **precious** to you is gone, **bwahahahaha**," and she was gone.

Cloud ran in the hut as fast as he could to see Vincent and Kitsune. He saw that Vincent was now awake and Kitsune looked upset.

"H- he took her. **Sephiroth took Samy**!" Cloud was angry; he could feel it, the hate coursing through his body. Vincent looked at him and saw Clouds eyes, they were on fire, he wanted Samy back.

Kitsune just looked blank faced and dull eyed. Samy was gone, taken from her. She was going to get her back, she was going to go after Sephiroth as well.

"Vincent we are going to go get her." Cloud said determined.

"I'm coming with you!" It was Kitsune, Cloud and Vincent were surprised at how old she looked and sounded at this moment.

Vincent just looked straight at her; her white hair was in her face, covering her green eyes. "You can't come" he said bluntly, turning his back to her. He sounded cold, not wanting to, but it was for her safety.

She looked at Cloud now for the answer but found only silence. "Let's go Vincent" he said turning his back to her, not being able to look at the hurt Kitsune, but she just kept staring at him.

"You **love **her and I have known her my whole life…But here you are refusing to let me help you save her!" she was angry now, on the verge of yelling. "**I AM going, whether you guys say so or not.**"

Something she said must have had some effect because Cloud now looked right at her. "Vincent lets go before things get worse…Hurry Kitsune, she is in danger."

"Thank you" was all the young girl's steady voice said as she passed Cloud and walked out the door. They were now off, she didn't know where, but she knew they were getting the group back together.

"I guess we will go to see Tifa and Barret at 7th Heaven first." Cloud announced making his first step on the way to getting Samy back.

When they had finally arrived at 7th Heaven Tifa and Barret weren't hard to find.

"Cloud! Vincent!" Tifa greeted them warmly. "Who is this?" She said looking at Kitsune. Then Cloud remembered that no one in the group had met Samy or Kitsune, only Vincent and himself.

"I'm Kitsune, I'm here with Vincent" She said happily, Cloud thought back, and now realised he had never really seen the girl angry before today. Tifa and Barrett looked at Vincent and chuckled, But Cloud decided it was time to break the happiness.

"Sephiroth is back. He took Samy this morning." The faces of Tifa and Barrett's confusion filled the room.

"Well then let's go!" Barrett said breaking the silence, he understood what Cloud was saying; they didn't need to talk about it.


	7. Parts of a plan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own final fantasy VII or any of its characters I do not own Kitsune either, she is the character of my best friend. I do own Samy, Dari, and the black haired girl though.

**Cloud's Story**

**Parts of the Plan**

When Samy opened her eyes she was in a place she had never seen before. She looked around and her memory flooded back to her. The silver hair and the chilling voice that followed. Samy stood up, seeing her chance to escape, no one being around. That's when she saw it, the silver bracelet on her wrist. She was sure it wasn't there before. Samy tried to take it off, but there seemed to be no possible way.

"What is it you are trying to do?" Samy looked up and saw her, the silver haired girl from a few days before.

"I am trying to find out why I am here; I am of no use to you people!" The girl just laughed a chilling laugh.

"Oh, but you are the key part of this plan. We need you here with us or we will not succeed." Then it all became clearer to Samy, she was the bait, the one thing that could lure Cloud to them.

"It won't work," Samy said with a sparkle in her eyes. "He wants to get rid of me, thinks I'm annoying." It hurt her to say it, but another one couldn't get hurt trying to save her. She had a look of triumph on her face.

"You think that do you? Well let's watch a little movie then. It's a video from when I told him you were gone, his expression is priceless!" Her cold laugh came again, enjoying the hatred coming from Samy's eyes.

She turned on the screen and there she saw his figure, Cloud was standing near her chocobo. He looked really worried after the silver haired girl told him about Samy. He must have loved her, if even a little; he looked as though his heart had been crushed.

The film ended and the screen turned black. Samy was now worried. _What if he came here? He could be **killed**!_ The silver haired girl turned to face Samy and gave an evil grin.

"Well let's **both** hope he doesn't get killed on the way here. I would like to kill him myself." Her eyes were now full of hunger, the wanting of blood. She turned around to walk away from Samy who was still in shock.

"Wait!" She called the girl over to her. "Can you at least tell me your name, or something I can call you?" Samy saw her silver hair was now covering her face, eyes barley visible.

"You can call me Dari. Call me anything else and I shall have your throat, plan or no plan. **Got it**?" Samy watched her figure walk away, her silver hair swaying with each step. "You will do anything we say. You can trust me on that one," and the door slammed behind her.

_Dari? Where have I heard that name before?_ Then another thought came to mind. _How can she make me do anything they say?_ Samy looked around and stood up, the cold floor chilling her feet. She ran to the door and tried to get out. The second she touched the metal door she felt a siring pain through her left arm. She took her hand from the door and the pain stopped. She just looked at it, the silver bracelet just sitting there. It must have been what was hurting her. It must be to stop me from escaping. Samy went back over to the small bed and lay there, watching the ceiling.

"So you are saying he is** back**." A wide eyed Yuffie had just finished listening to Cloud's story.

"Ya, that's what I said, Barret, Tifa, Kitsune, Vincent and I are all going to go after him. Are you going to come?" Cloud wanted to get everyone to come, the whole gang from two years before to come with him.

"Kitsune? Who is that?" Yuffie looked around but only saw Barret, Tifa, Vincent and Cloud.

"Oh no," Cloud ran over to the inn to see Kitsune sitting there talking to the bartender. She had empty glasses all around her.

"Heeeeyyyy Cloudy! What hic's up?" She was clearly drunk.

Cloud dragged her from the bad stool and shoved her into Vincent. "**Watch her**, don't let her drink anymore. She's gonna get alcohol poisoning, and I don't need that right now."

"But I want more!" Kitsune was whining, but Vincent wouldn't let her go.

Yuffie had agreed to go with them and they had all fallen asleep. Kitsune, who never got hangovers, was now alert and awake from being asleep three hours before anyone else. She went outside and could hear something in the distance coming to get her.

"What do you want?" She said to an unknown enemy. She knew there was someone there, she could her them breathing.

"Hmmm, you _are_ a smart one, just as I was told." The girl came through the bushes, rushing fallen leaves under her footsteps. The girl walked forward, black hair swaying in the wind. Kitsune didn't like the way she was getting looked at, she charged at the girl full force. But she was just as fast as Kitsune, dodging it effectively. She then pulled something out of her pocket and threw it to the ground.

"Let's see how good you are without your senses." Smoke erupted from the ball on the ground and it filled Kitsune's senses. She started coughing and she couldn't see, all she had left was her hearing. All she could smell was _a sour like smell_ from the smoke.

"Why are you doing this?" but she couldn't hear an answer, or any other sounds.

Finally an answer came to her from behind the smoke. "_You will make her help us Kitsune_." Then Kitsune realised something.

"What kind of gas is this?" worry in her voice.

"I knew you would figure it out. Only you can smell its sour sent. Its **methyl** gas" Kitsune looked at her with wide eyes.

"So ya, you should be out of it in about one minute, you have already had too much to drink, this will only add to that." It was true, this was the same gas used in alcohol, and she would be put into deep sleep in about 1 minute because of the concentration of it.

"Why is it…not…**affecting**…you?" Kitsune was having trouble staying awake.

"**Because I'm better than you**" and that was the last thing she heard before she fell into a deep sleep.


	8. To the Northern Creator

**Disclaimer: **I do not own final fantasy VII or any of its characters I do not own Kitsune either, she is the character of my best friend. I do own Samy, Dari, and the black haired girl though.

**Cloud's Story**

**To the Northern Creator**

"Cloud, get up." Vincent was kicking Cloud awake, his boots digging into Cloud's ribs.

"What is it?" Cloud opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

"Kitsune is gone." Tifa looked at Cloud, She was worried. "Cloud what are we going to do?"

Cloud got up off of the floor, "We are going to get them **both **back."

Cloud and the others had gotten all of their things together and were on their way out of Yuffie's hometown. They started their way to the large creator in the north; they had no more time to find the others.

"How are we going to get there, Cloud? **Cloud**? Are you listening?" Tifa looked at his glazed eyes that were looking straight ahead.

"Huh? I don't know yet, well find a way." He looked around and a large shadow engulfed the light. They all looked up.

"HOLY ST!" Barret looked up and saw what was blocking the sun light and they all got ready for what was coming for them.

"Samy…Samy neechan help me." Samy woke up with a jump, hearing these words frightened her. _They sound just like Kitsune's voice_. She got up and looked around for someone, anyone, but she was the only one in the room. She still had her bracelet on her wrist so she knew she could not escape.

Samy heard a noise from behind her and she turned to look at it, there she saw what she feared most, her eyes got **wide** and she let out a gasp.

Cloud and the others were now engaged in a fight against the summon. It looked like Bahamut ZERO. It was the same summon that they used to help them defeat Sephiroth two years ago. Here it was again, standing in front of them ready to kill.

They all attacked at the same time hoping to take down his HP drastically, but nothing seemed to work. Swords, bullets, everything was useless against it. Cloud then summoned the **ice goddess Shiva** to the battle, her ice attacks did a bit of damage but not enough.

It came at Cloud again, still trying to kill him even though the others were wide open, as if it was being drawn to him. It attacked and Cloud's shoulder felt cold. He looked at it and saw the large **bloodspot** already formed. He winced in pain and then got up quickly. He didn't want this right now, he got his buster sword and used it.

" ULTRA OMNISLASH!" and that summon was cut in two. He had won, but Cloud wasn't happy about it, he was confused about the appearance of the summon. That's when another large shadow engulfed them, they all looked up surprised.

"Kitsune! Kitsune can you hear me?" Samy looked thought the glass where the curtains had just been drawn. Kitsune was laying on the bed, she was trying to get loose but the restraints held her in place, she couldn't move.

Samy just looked at her with eyes full of tears. "**Let her go**!" she was banging on the glass. Finally one of the workers in the room looked at her through the glass and whispered something into a walkie-talkie, then continued what he was doing.

The door behind Samy opened and Dari entered the room. "So you like the show? She sure puts up quite the fight." Samy jumped at her, but she moved out of the way. She then grabbed a walkie-talkie out of her pocket and brought it to her lips, but she didn't turn it on.

"Be a good little girl or the fox dies." Samy looked at her with eyes full of tears. She looked away and just starred with glassy eyes at Kitsune who was still trying to get free. Samy was shaking; Kitsune was her only friend from her past, her only true family.

"I'll do whatever you say…Just **don't** hurt her." Samy said with a steady voice, not once looking at Dari.

"I knew you would change your mind, she will not be harmed at all…as long as you do everything we ask. All I have to do is push this little button here and, well, no more fox." Samy just looked at her she knew she was now in their control.

"Okay then." Dari left and Samy went back over to the bed, Kitsune watching her crying from behind the glass.

Cloud and the others smiled at the shadow that had now been cast upon them

"Well look at this!" Barret said to them all, and then yelled to the person above them, "Your late bitch!"

The man landed, "Like the new airship?" Cid was now in the fight, ready to fly them wherever they needed to go.

He smirked and waved a hand, "Well common, unless you wanna walk your ass to the Northern Creator!"


	9. Begin the Rescue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own final fantasy VII or any of its characters I do not own Kitsune either, she is the character of my best friend. I do own Samy, Dari, and the black haired girl though.

**Clouds Story  
**

**Begin the rescue  
**  
Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Yuffie and Barret were not on the Sierra, Cid's new airship. When they got on they realised that they were not the only ones there. Red XIII was onboard and so was Cait Sith. Cloud must have had a look of confusion on his face because Red XIII began explaining why they were there as well.

"Cid and I met up one day and he offered to take me to see you guys, Cait Sith never really left Cid and the airship, he just helped out around the town."

Cait Sith then jumped in with the rest on the story. "Then we just ended up meeting you guys here while you were fighting, and we were expecting a nice quiet visit."

"You think you get quiet visits when Cloud's around?" Yuffie said in a singsong voice.

"There is important matters going on right now, we don't have the time to waste" Cloud said solemnly. He looked at everyone who was there…everyone for two years ago that fought in the final battle for him, for the planet.

"Ya, Samy is gone, and Kitsune has been recently taken as well. We have to get to the Northern Creator." Tifa added to the few that did not know the serious situation going on at this time.

"Well then **let's go get 'em**!" Cid said, going to the front of the air ship to start giving directions.

Samy was now sitting on the bed, back facing the window where the curtain had been recently pulled back. She was thinking of the things that Dari was going to make her do. What she would do to save Kitsune's life. She also was thinking of Dari in general. Where had she seen the girl before, why did she seem so familiar to her? Everything about her, from her speech to her attitude seemed to be from a distant past that Samy had long forgotten about.

The door behind her opened and Dari came in, looking like she always did. Her eyes glowed with a fire that showed Samy that she couldn't wait to pain inflicted upon her, even if it was not physical. Mental always hurt more anyways.

"So you have stopped being the cry-baby you have always been? That's good." She said coldly, her words again making Samy's skin shiver and goose bump. "You know, you had the same look on your face when you saw Kitsune there as you did when your mother died. Maybe you had the same feeling when you saw her in pain as when you saw your mother's body, lifeless and motionless."

"How would you know what I felt back then, what I feel now? How would you know what I looked like? What kind of **unimaginable pain** streaked my face!" Samy was yelling now, she couldn't help it. No one ever brought up the day her mother died, no one.

Dari just stood there smiling with the same look of enjoyment she had when Samy had first seen Kitsune. "Well, well _Samantha._ Learn to control that temper of yours. I'm sure your little Isamu wouldn't approve of it now would he?"

Samy went cold. She has been called Samantha. That's what he always called her. Samantha. She was hurt, she went to hit Dari but something held her back.

"How do you know all of this about me? About what has happened. **Answer me**!" She was mad, she needed to know. How did this girl that only seemed familiar know so much about her?

"That is something you are going to have to find out on your own." She walked away and began to leave. But before she did she turned around again.

"You are going to kill Cloud and all his little friends one by one. Just remember we have the fox girl, who I will kill right in front of you if you do not do it." Then she smirked, "Oh, and the look on Isamu's face when he got killed was much like that of your mother's. _Both of them suffered immensely_." With that she walked out and was gone.

Samy just sat back down, looking at the curtains where Kitsune was being held. Hoping for her safely.

Cloud and the rest of the gang were on their way to the Northern Creator, and they had almost arrived.

"Yo, so what it the plan you guys have come up with?" Barret asked.

"Fight until we get Samy and Kitsune back," was Cloud response. "Not much of a plan, is it?" He said with the same doubtful voice that he usually had.

"Cloud we all believe in you. Stop doubting yourself. We think you can do it, but you have to think you can too." Tifa was giving her encouragement that she normally gave, but it didn't seem to be working.

"I know I can't they are both going to be killed, all because of me. I always end up killing those that I…" He stopped short in his sentence as he did not think he could continue on. Tifa looked at him with understanding eyes and he looked away, not being able to keep eye contact with her. Cloud got up and left to go to his cabin.

"That boy needs to see himself like we see him; he can't be blaming himself forever." Tifa said quietly to herself, and the other just went on doing what they were doing.

When Cloud got to his cabin he lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. The just thought for a long time of the pain that he and the other went though last time this happened, the death and suffering the planet went though. Was he ready to have it happen again.

He was going to do **anything** to save her. He would have to face Sephiroth again.

_Common Cloud, chin up and stop feeling bad about everything. Everyone thinks you can do it. I know you can do it…_

_Just believe, go save her…_

_…Cloud…_

Cloud had herd the voice, it came from no where but her knew It was Aeris' voice, that gave him the courage and hope he needed to go on, He now knew he could do it. **He would do it.**

The ship began to descend and the Northern Creator swallowed them up, the darkness showing its power over their light.


End file.
